La boîte à fantasme
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Londres. La nuit. L'heure du crime. Saccades et tremblements. La sécurité n'existe pas. Tout est un jeu. Il l'a vu. L'attrape. La proie devant la bête. Fruk - OS - peut potentiellement choquer les plus fragiles - R-18


**La Boîte à Fantasmes**

 **Désolée d'avance pour ce que vous allez lire, j'avais besoin d'écrire un truc limite, voire franchement crado par endroit XD Ma vie est trop propre, fallait au moins que je salisse mon écriture pour compenser.**

 **Si vous êtes choqués par le chemin que je prends dans cet OS, attendez la fin, toute la vérité y sera révélée. Façon, je vous ai prévenu : ce truc est limite. Voire pas passable. Mais bref !**

 **Pardon pour les mots pas jolis, pardon pour la gêne, pardon pour la situation embarrassante et bisous sur vos deux joues !**

 **Bonne lecture ! (lol, je dis ça mais vous n'allez sans doute pas apprécier dès la première lecture XD)**

* * *

A petits pas discrets et coquets, Arthur vagabonda dans la soirée sombre de ce début d'octobre, éclairé tous les dix mètres pas un malheureux lampadaire, dont la bruine humide faisait ressortir un maigre halo de lumière. Londres s'endormait avec l'heure tardive, ne laissant plus que quelques rares passants scrupuleux, surtout dans cette partie mal famée de la ville. Les contrôles policiers se faisaient sans énergie, Arthur voyait les agents de police discuter au coin de la rue, juste en face de lui, jaugeant les lieux d'un œil critique. L'un d'entre eux était accoudé au mur pour fumer, l'autre aux aguets en fixant un bar à tabac du coin de l'œil.

C'était rassurant de les voir, se disait Arthur en souriant légèrement. Les petites frappes fuyaient lâchement devant les représentants de la loi, préférant magouiller plus loin. A l'heure actuelle, cette rue devait être la plus sûre du quartier !

Et pourtant, un bras robuste sortit d'une allée étroite comme une guillotine tombant sur son fondement, agrippant violemment le jeune Britannique innocent qui, de désespoir, laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif vers les policiers aveugles avant de se retrouver plaqué dans la ruelle, loin de tout, dans le noir, par un inconnu dont il ne distinguait rien d'autre que la main ferme et puissante, posée sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

De peur, Arthur sentit ses yeux s'humidifier alors que le souffle impatient de son ravisseur caressait son nez. Il pouvait percevoir son haleine, mentholée au chewing-gum apparemment, fraiche comme un carrelage d'église, glaçante même, tel l'effroi que lui infligeait la situation. Si près des policiers. Si près de ses sauveurs. A quelques pas…

« Ce n'est pas une heure à se promener, mon mignon ».

Ce fort accent français donna des frissons d'excitation à Arthur. Merde. Le revoilà à réagir d'une manière bêtement paradoxale alors que son premier réflexe aurait dû être de se défaire de cette prise ! Mais c'était typiquement le genre d'accent capable de l'échauffer… Rapidement, il reprit un semblant de contenance et se mit à se débattre en gesticulant comme un beau Diable. Cependant, il fut brusquement cloué au mur par le corps chaud de son assaillant, qui n'hésita pas à forcer le contact de façon tout à fait inconvenante. Arthur sentait son corps contre lui, son odeur, son souffle…

L'homme sentait bon l'eau de Cologne et la texture de son tissu laissait à penser qu'il était vêtu d'une chemise de qualité. Une gourmette glacée caressait la joue de la victime alors que la main de l'inconnu continuait de le maintenir au silence. Arthur papillonnait des yeux, perdu, pour témoigner de son désarroi, les jambes flageolantes. Dans cette ruelle noire corbeau, il était une vulgaire proie sans défense, sans moyen d'appeler à l'aide. La situation le rendait fou. Il était fait comme un rat face à ce belligérant à la voix suave.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? »

Outré, Arthur signifia que non. Viol ? Meurtre ? Torture ? Les choix étaient larges et tous plus cruels les uns que les autres. Peut-être allait-il subir un mélange des trois…

 _Oh pourvu qu'il me tue en premier !_ espéra-t-il en analysant chacune des possibilités.

Pourtant, l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas être indigne comme les pitoyables délinquants qui polluaient la ville, il était bien habillé et sentait bon la fougue et la virilité. Un homme d'affaire haut placé ? Un bourgeois ? Cette bête féroce qui mutilait son courage par sa simple présence imposante n'aurait pas dû dégénérer de cette manière. Quelqu'un comme lui, de bon goût, ne devrait pas s'abaisser à ce genre de chose…

Une voiture passa dans la rue déserte, éclairant un instant le visage de son tourmenteur.

Qu'il était beau ! Dieu que cette enflure était beau et désirable !

Arthur jura devant ses hormones incontrôlables. Mais rien à faire, son tortionnaire était d'une beauté insolente et le regardait comme un morceau de viande. Il se comportait comme un salaud de riche pensant qu'il pouvait tout faire subir aux autres sous prétexte qu'il leur était supérieur. Un capitaliste issu de la noblesse, donc. Quel chien !

D'un geste rageur, Arthur lui attrapa la main pour le forcer à le lâcher mais son bourreau l'amena vers lui pour ensuite le brusquer sauvagement contre le mur, le faisant rencontrer la cloison de brique avec la tête. Le geste fut douloureux mais Arthur resta machinalement accroché à la main de l'attaquant, griffant sa peau pour y faire couler le sang. Comme ça, au moins, on retrouvera son ADN sur son cadavre si le pire devait se produire.

« J'aime les voir se débattre, murmura l'autre comme pour lui-même. Tu m'excites à vouloir retarder l'inévitable. Et pourtant, tu en redemanderas ».

Le corps d'Arthur se tendit, trembla, réagit aux paroles en ne les comprenant que trop bien.

Cet homme en voulait à son corps.

Cette voix de baryton lui rentra dans la peau comme le poignard d'un assassin, troublant ses sens. Arthur était aguiché par la puissance intrépide qui émanait du corps de cet autre. Sûr de lui, maître de ses émotions, l'inconnu envoyait à chacune de ses respirations un souffle chaud sur la joue écarlate de sa victime. Et s'il le maintenait d'une main contre le mur, il ne se gênait pas pour remonter l'autre sur la hanche fine du pauvre Anglais. Ce dernier se tendit davantage, faisant se rencontrer plus prestement leurs deux corps dans un geste involontaire d'action-réaction. En sentant l'érection de son agresseur, le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour et il se sentit rougir outrageusement. Ses oreilles perçurent l'autre ricaner méchamment.

Il était ardent comme un de ces incendies ravageurs qui vous consument tout en quelques secondes.

 _Oh bordel… Oh bordel… Oh bordel…_

L'agresseur siffla entre ses dents après que cet exquis contact eut caressé sa bosse, puis lâcha un rire diabolique entre ses lèvres mutines.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Quel impatient ! Laisse-moi au moins te goûter avant de passer au dessert ».

A son tour, Arthur se sentit consumé par une flamme en son sein qui avança dans la moindre de ses veines, dopant son corps d'une excitation phénoménale. Et comme une mauvaise blague, son sexe à lui aussi se mit à bander. Voir ça plut à l'agresseur qui se lécha les lèvres avec un regard lubrique.

« Je savais que tu allais aimer ».

Cette voix… Cette voix ne devrait pas exister. Elle était trop tentante, trop machiavélique, trop profonde ! Elle glissait dans son corps pour venir titiller son phallus. Comme une ultime volonté, il plaqua sa main sur le visage de l'inconnu pour le pousser en arrière mais celui-ci mordit un de ses doigts si fort qu'Arthur geint dans la main qui continuait de le rendre muet.

Le Français se mit alors à sucer son doigt, comme pour dire pardon, jouant avec l'alliance glacée de sa proie au bord des larmes. Le salaud adorait ce qu'il faisait, il adorait provoquer cet émoi chez lui, le torturer entre désir et dégoût. Tout son être s'efforçait d'être attirant pour rendre l'agression plus ambigüe. L'humidité aux coins des yeux de sa victime eut même l'air de redoubler l'ardeur de sa verge tendue sous son pantalon.

La victime trembla contre le mur froid et rugueux, apparemment interdite devant cet événement traumatisant. Son regard implorant avait l'air de demander pitié, comme disant qu'il était marié et que ça ne se faisait pas vis-à-vis de lui et du second membre de son couple. Mais l'inconnu eut l'air de s'en ficher puisqu'il aspira l'intégralité du doigt entre ses lèvres comme une salope en pleine fellation, pour y retirer avec bonne humeur la bague en or qu'il recracha dans sa main pour la ranger dans sa poche.

 _Vicelard ! Satyre ! Connard !_ furent les mots qui auraient dû sortir des lèvres tremblantes d'Arthur, mais avec une main sur sa bouche, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et espérer que les agents de police ait la merveilleuse idée de continuer leur ronde. C'était son dernier espoir de survie. Sans sa précieuse alliance, il se sentait nu !

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de cette nuisance, bel amour. Je m'occuperais bien de toi, même mieux que quiconque ».

Le regard implorant de sa victime ne fit rien à l'inconnu qui le retourna adroitement face au mur pour l'y coller sauvagement. Le sexe contre la raie de ses fesses n'avait pas l'air de s'arrêter de gonfler, n'ayant pas achevé encore sa pleine érection. L'inconnu dénoua la cravate d'Arthur pour la passer dans sa bouche tel un mors de cheval, tirant dessus pour forcer sa victime à basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. A ce moment-là, Arthur sentit une paire de lèvres glisser sensuellement sur son lobe d'oreille avant de lui annoncer, tout enfoiré qu'il était :

« J'ai hâte de te prendre, chéri. Je sens que tu seras un pur délice ».

Arthur bafouilla un bref mais pas moins haineux 'sale enculé' sous sa prison de tissu – qui n'obtint qu'un rire discret et élégant en échange – et sentit la belle érection de son tortionnaire coulisser contre ses fesses.

Son propre pantalon commençait à faire mal à son pénis entravé. Arthur voulait être libéré, dans tous les sens du terme. Et si son regard continuait à lancer des éclairs de rage, son corps allait à l'inverse des convenances en réclamant mains et bouches contre sa peau.

Mais quel con d'espérer pareille chose dans cette situation ! Il était fou !

Fou de désir inassouvi.

Les mains chaudes et douces de l'inconnu glissèrent sur son torse pour y ouvrir en grand la chemise agaçante, faisant se tendre l'Anglais dont la peau bouillante se retrouvait fouettée à l'air libre de la nuit. Il eut un frisson incontrôlable qui amusa le ravisseur.

« Tu trembles de froid ou de plaisir, mon beau ? »

Le salopard maintint la bride improvisée d'une main tout en se perdant dans une caresse méticuleuse de l'autre. Le ventre plat se creusa à son passage, appréhendant qu'il ne descende plus bas, mais l'inconnu ne lui fit pas ce coup-là – pas tout de suite – pour remonter aux fébriles pectoraux dont la chair de poule était marquante. Les poils fins de toute la surface des bras d'Arthur se tendaient en l'air, frissonnants, comme ce que rêvait de faire son pénis prisonnier. Il y avait cette main ferme qui parcourait son corps, qui se perdait sur sa hanche, qui ignorait ses fesses ou son bas-ventre et qui atterrissait sur la pointe durcie d'un téton rose, le tout en ignorant sciemment le pendentif en forme de clé qu'il arborait. Arthur eut un soubresaut de frayeur mais lorsqu'il reçut la pression bestiale d'un corps chaud le long de son dos, il comprit qu'il était complètement bloqué entre le torse de son assaillant et le mur. L'autre tira sur ses pointes de chair, appréciant leur texture, leur douceur, jouissant de les sentir si durs entre ses doigts, s'amusant de la gêne qu'il provoquait sur son bouc-émissaire de la soirée.

Arthur parvenait déjà difficilement à soupirer derrière la cravate baveuse qui se perdait entre ses lèvres sèches, il ne pouvait pas en plus penser à une autre tactique pour s'enfuir. Trop de sensations lui arrivaient d'un coup. Froid. Chaud. Douceur. Crainte. Excitation. Et ce sexe qui continuait d'appuyer contre ses fesses… ce sexe attirant mais qu'il devait refuser. Ce coulissement le long de sa raie lui faisait comprendre que le monstre allait être dur à avaler – mais vu l'état du ravisseur, avec ou sans douleur, il avait intérêt à entrer en lui – et Arthur eut peur de cette taille imposante. Il rougit davantage puis étouffa son cri lorsque la main qui agaçait ses tétons accrocha finalement son entre-jambe à travers le pantalon, jaugeant son pénis en appliquant quelques pressions pour le faire réagir. Arthur sentait son érection reprendre sa levée sous ces caresses mais gémit de douleur lorsque sa prison de tissu devint insupportable.

« C'est ça, bébé, gémis pour moi, j'adore ça ».

 _Oh Dieu…_

Etre appelé 'bébé' dans un moment pareil ! Puis ce surnom était tellement… tellement… Puisqu'il le trouvait ridicule, il allait falloir expliquer à Arthur pourquoi cette appellation acheva de l'ériger. Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu ce surnom, elle avait caché des scènes torrides et sensuelles et donc que, par conséquent, sa simple mention l'excitait.

'Bébé', c'est typiquement le nom qu'on te donne quand tu vas prendre cher dans ton cul.

Surtout qu'avec une voix si suave, l'inconnu maximisait ses chances pour rendre sa victime dingue.

L'assaillant ouvrit avec une lenteur calculée la braguette froide de sa proie, appréciant le soupir de bonheur qu'il reçut en échange. Arthur avait l'impression de revivre. Son sexe s'élevait pleinement vers la voute céleste, le gland décalottée, la hampe rude et dure comme du marbre, une trace transparente perlant suavement en suivant le tracé d'une veine. Libération totale.

Le Français y passa les doigts pour tâter le long morceau de chair, se léchant les lèvres avec appétit alors qu'il embrassait la nuque offerte de son soupirant.

« C'est moi qui te mets dans cet état, bel amour ? »

La réponse était évidemment 'oui' mais plutôt mourir que de le reconnaitre.

N'importe qui serait humilié dans cette situation, le sexe à l'air, caressé par un inconnu dans une ruelle poisseuse et abandonnée, excité comme un adolescent devant un porno. Mais que ce soit la main ou la voix, l'inconnu savait se montrer attractif pour emprisonner sa proie dans son piège.

Les mouvements sur sa hampe ne continuèrent pas comme Arthur s'y serait attendu. Son ravisseur semblait peu enclin à le masturber ce soir. Bon sang, c'était gênant mais terriblement aguichant… Arthur devait se battre pour ne pas quémander de l'aide avec son problème érectile.

« J'en peux plus, je te veux… Donnes-toi à moi, ce serait tellement plus simple que de me forcer à te faire souffrir… »

Sous cette déclaration torride, Arthur se sentit obligé de réagir, cherchant une nouvelle fois à se débattre. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire malgré ses émotions contradictoires. Un humain normal et civilisé ne devait pas prendre de plaisir dans cette situation ! Il devait lutter, se défendre, se battre !

Mais le ravisseur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et raffermit sa prise sur sa bride, profitant de la douleur qui infligeait à la mâchoire tiraillée de sa proie pour lui baisser son pantalon aux genoux. Se rendant compte qu'il était fesses à l'air contre une érection qui s'efforçait de se libérer à son tour de sa prison, Arthur commença à crier dans le tissu, inaudible bien sûr, mais il se devait de le faire pour la forme.

« Tais-toi ! ordonna son bourreau avec autorité. Tu es à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

C'est alors qu'Arthur sentit une masse imposante se présenter à son entrée. Les larmes lui vinrent alors que ses chairs s'ouvrirent autour du gland rond du salaud qui osait le pénétrer sans consentement. La douleur était terrible car Arthur se prenait ce sexe sans préparation, à sec, avec simplement le liquide pré-éjaculatoire de son bourreau comme lubrifiant naturel.

Seule la tête du phallus était entrée mais, déjà, l'Anglais se sentait trop rempli. Une chaleur tendancieuse se glissait dans son intimité, brûlant ses chairs qui peinaient encore à se dilater. Quant à son propre pénis, il allait exploser de frustration. Seule la douleur le ramollissait un peu, mais Arthur sentait que ça ne partirait pas si vite que ça. En tout cas, son agresseur ferait tout pour qu'il se la trimballe jusqu'à la fin.

« Oh, bordel… Tu me serres tellement fort, bébé… »

Il n'était vraiment pas gêné, cet enfoiré, se disait Arthur entre deux soupirs outrés. Comprenant qu'en restant tendu, il se ferait du mal, il entreprit de calmer les battements de son cœur pour relâcher la tension de ses muscles et faciliter la pénétration. Tout de suite, il eut moins mal, ce qui n'était pas un luxe dans sa situation. L'inconnu le sentit et siffla sournoisement en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

« C'est encore meilleur quand tu te laisses faire, mon mignon. Pour peu, je jouirais juste comme ça, juste en ayant mon sexe en toi. Tu me sens ? Tu sens comme c'est bon ? »

Pourquoi le phallus d'Arthur reprenait-il de la vigueur ? Pourquoi réagissait-il devant ces paroles détestables ? Pourquoi son gland se mettait-il à cracher un surplus de sperme alors qu'il était maltraité dans une ruelle ?

Il essaya de murmurer un 'stop' mais lui-même n'était pas convaincu par son ton. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le Dieu entre ses cuisses savait s'y prendre, et c'était ça qui le perturbait.

Le sexe continua sa route en lui, étirant ses muscles internes qui, bouillants contre bouillant, lui glissèrent des sensations terrifiantes dans les veines. Ce membre qui l'empalait était délicieux, chaud, large, caressant… Arthur sentit son ravisseur au bord de la jouissance lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer d'extase. Il était maintenant profondément en lui, son pubis collant les fesses délicates du Britannique.

Ce dernier trembla davantage, un filet de bave coulant du tissu entre ses lèvres pour finir au sol. Contre sa joue, le mur froid se faisait griffant et violent, s'opposant totalement à la chaleur salvatrice d'avoir ce membre en lui. Il sentait ses chairs masturber malgré lui le phallus de son assaillant, se mouvant discrètement pour s'adapter à ce point de contact.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ? Tu sens comme je te possède ? Regarde-toi… tellement beau… tellement bandant… C'est trop bon de te voir bouger presque imperceptiblement pendant que je te lime… »

Arthur eut un sursaut.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que je ne te sentirais pas remuer du cul autour de moi ? Je sens tout, bébé, je te sens offert à moi, je sens que tu en as envie. Tu veux que je te saute ici et maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je te pénètre jusqu'à ce que te faire grimper au septième ciel ? »

Les yeux dans le vague, Arthur écouta d'une oreille sourde ces délicieuses tentations. On lui parlait mal mais… mais il aimait ça, quelque part. Avoir à subir cette douce domination, pas irrespectueuse mais sale, ça le faisait bander. Il gémit dans la cravate avec un air perdu mais pervers, courbant le dos pour sentir ce sexe coulisser dans un autre angle. C'était divin.

« Oui… comme ça, c'est bon… »

Arthur était penché contre la cloison de briques, les fesses offertes, les avant-bras agrippés au mur juste devant son visage implorant. Il se sentait complétement impur mais, en même temps, une intense satisfaction l'envahissait. Offrir sa croupe n'était plus sa préoccupation, il voulait maintenant se débarrasser de sa frustration, jouir librement pour retrouver sa pleine sérénité d'esprit. Il le fallait. Il fallait que l'inconnu le baise ici et maintenant.

Il commença donc à remuer le bassin doucement pour habituer ses muscles internes à ce mouvement de va-et-vient. Son membre commençait déjà à éjaculer un liquide à cheval entre le blanc et le transparent, mais l'extase n'était pas encore là.

« Tu jouis, bébé, remarqua narquoisement son ravisseur avant de lui sucer le lobe d'oreille. Rien que pour moi et rien que grâce à moi. Vais-je t'offrir un orgasme anal ? »

Bon sang, ce mal-parlé… C'était totalement excitant !

Arthur était sans conteste fou à lier, mais il jouissait bel et bien grâce à la masturbation de sa prostate, c'était réel. Ça l'embarrassait mais comment nier la vérité ? Ses gémissements redoublèrent lorsque l'inconnu glissa hors de sa prison, caressant dans le processus ses parois internes. En le sentant se retirer complètement, Arthur eut peur d'être humilié et de devoir se toucher devant son ravisseur pour atteindre son plaisir mais, heureusement, il n'en fut rien car il fut sauvagement retourné dos contre le mur, puis pénétré d'un coup sec qui le fit hurler dans la cravate.

« Je veux te voir pendant que tu prends ton plaisir, susurra cet enfoiré de bellâtre. Et je veux sentir ta jouissance me recouvrir ».

Ce pervers était prêt à tout !

De mauvaise foi, Arthur le fusilla du regard pour qu'il n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de se croire totalement maître de la situation, mais lorsque la cravate fut retirée de sa bouche puis jetée à terre, l'Anglais se sentit papillonner des yeux, interloqué.

« Alors, bébé ? Tu hurles ? Les policiers sont juste à côté ».

Le chien ! Arthur fut outré.

« Appelle-les, minauda son agresseur dans le creux de son oreille en lui attirant des frissons de plaisir. Offre-leur cette vue délectable. Montre-leur ton sexe érigé sous mes attentions, qu'ils sachent que tu es à moi ».

Arthur détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux, silencieux.

« Si tu n'appelles pas, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter ».

Le choix était cornélien et Arthur montra des signes de remords à se laisser manipuler de la sorte. Mais pas possible d'arrêter, il lui fallait cet orgasme, il devait se délester de cette semence gênante qui noyait ses bourses.

« Tu es prêts, bébé ? Je vais te prendre tellement fort que tu t'en souviendras des nuits durant, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de lui siffler : Et j'espère que tu te toucheras en pensant à moi ».

Frustré, Arthur le frappa au visage mais son coup n'eut apparemment pas beaucoup d'impact sur son agresseur qui, le rire aux lèvres, suspendit les poignets gesticulants de sa proie contre le mur, au-dessus d'eux, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour camoufler les cris, entamant sa sensuelle litanie de va-et-vient entre ses cuisses.

C'était exquis, divin, masturbatoire. Arthur se râpait le dos contre le mur mais ne pouvait se défaire de cette présence qui glissait en lui à cadence lente. Il gémit entre les lèvres douces de son assaillant avant de les mordre avec complaisance. Le Français se recula en sifflant méchamment mais ce geste eut l'air de l'exciter car Arthur sentit son membre tressaillir en lui, chose qui lui plut beaucoup.

« Un chaton agressif comme je les aime.

_ Ta gueule…

_ Enfin, je peux entendre ta belle voix, mon mignon. Je me disais qu'il manquait quelque chose à mon plaisir ».

Arthur ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur le phallus qui l'écartelait délicieusement. Il fit en sorte que ses hanches aillent à la rencontre de celles du Français pour intensifier les sensations. Un coup franc sur sa prostate le fit trembler jusqu'au fondement, les yeux écarquillés et implorants. Là, c'était le meilleur endroit, l'endroit qui allait lui faire voir monts-et-merveilles, l'endroit qui le ferait éjaculer sans honte.

« Mais qu'as-tu fais de ta décence, bel amour ? joua le Français.

_ Tais-toi et continues…

_ Continuer quoi ? demanda naïvement le ravisseur en s'arrêtant dans ses gestes ».

Arthur râla, humilié de devoir quémander son propre viol. Ses yeux s'inondèrent à nouveau et, de rage, il détourna la tête en fermant les yeux, les dents grinçantes.

« Continues de me… prendre… J'en peux plus. Allez… Allez… Non, plus vite…

_ Oh ? Plus vite comme ça ? »

Le coup fut brusque, puissant, merveilleux, tellement qu'Arthur se coupa la lèvre en se la mordant, brusqué par la caresse appuyée que venait de recevoir sa prostate. Tout son corps n'était plus que plaisir et chaleur, il ne désirait plus que d'atteindre le bout et de se déverser. Son sexe continuait de laisser perler quelques gouttes chaudes de sa semence.

« Oui ! soupira-t-il alors que son souffle était presque coupé. Comme ça ! Là ! Là ! Oui ! Déchire-moi, je m'en fiche ! N'arrête pas ! Oui !

_ Moins fort, bébé, ils vont nous entendre.

_ Mmmh… Là…, continua Arthur en s'efforçant de crier à demi-voix. D-défonce-moi ! Démonte-moi ! Prend-moi ! P-plus vite ! »

Le Français sourit et attrapa les cuisses laiteuses de son partenaire pour le prendre violemment contre le mur, faisant sautiller ses reins dans un geste purement tendancieux qui ne manqua pas de l'émoustiller davantage.

« S-s-sale porc…, ragea Arthur. Tu grossis enc-encore… en moi…

_ Si tu avais la moindre idée de l'indécence que tu incarnes à ce moment-là, bébé, tu me comprendrais ».

Arthur ne put rien répliquer puisque sa voix lui fit défaut. Outre la respiration forte et saccadée que leurs ébats lui imposaient, ses petits gémissements étouffés camouflèrent sa voix pour n'en faire plus qu'un délitement complet et érotique. Pour peu, il aurait presque oublié à quel point se faire prendre était délectable. Son sexe pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, impatient d'écouler ses longs jets de foutre contre cet enfoiré d'agresseur. L'orage grondait dans leurs entrailles, la sentence finale allait tomber alors que leurs gestes s'accéléraient encore. Il fallait poursuivre cette cadence, exciter les sexes pour les faire se déverser.

« Je jouis, bébé…

_ Ar-arrête… avec ce surnom… »

Le Français eut un bref sourire amusé avant que son sexe ne frétille dans les entrailles de sa victime pour y laisser couler les jets puissants de son plaisir, repeignant en blanc l'intérieur rougis de chaleur d'Arthur au bord de l'extase qui, en sentant cette semence le noyer plaisamment, décida de relâcher la pression, se donnant comme son bourreau l'avait prévu un merveilleux orgasme anal dont il camoufla les cris derrière les lèvres souriantes devant lui. L'inconnu sentit le sang de son partenaire lui être partagé et y passa la langue pour nettoyer la trace. De même, lorsqu'il reçut deux paires de jets blancs le long de son torse, il se permit d'en récolter une partie du bout du pouce avant de la conduire à sa bouche pour en juger le goût.

Les cuisses toujours ouvertes mais pas moins tremblantes, Arthur se colla complètement au mur, avisant son sexe ramollit tomber innocemment comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Oh non, mon mignon, y a encore un truc que je veux voir ».

Interloqué alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec ça, Arthur se retrouva à nouveau tourné face contre mur, n'ayant désormais plus la force de lutter ni de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Laisse-moi profiter de la vue délectable de mon jus coulant sur tes cuisses…

_ E-espèce de…

_ Chut, bébé, où tu vas me donner envie de recommencer ».

Arthur se tut, sentant un filet liquide perler de son intimité. La sensation le rendit fébrile et il s'entendit claquer des dents, gêné.

« Tu es beau, lui dit simplement l'inconnu.

_ Dégage.

_ Comme tu voudras. De toute façon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais de toi. Au plaisir de te revoir, bel amour ! »

Le salaud releva son pantalon et acheva de se rhabiller, avisant la cravate pleine de salive d'un œil amusé. Il frotta ultimement la tête de sa victime qui pesta, puis s'en alla les mains dans les poches en le laissant là.

Arthur siffla entre ses dents puis, une fois qu'il eut la certitude d'être seul, récolta une goutte de semence pour la lécher avec perversion.

0*O*o*O*0

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Arthur entra calmement en retirant sa veste.

« Chéri ? appela une voix depuis le salon.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Désolé pour le retard, répondit l'Anglais en baillant ».

Francis apparut dans l'entrée pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« J'étais inquiet, mon amour. Appelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu rentres tard.

_ Désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien ».

Arthur avisa les marques de griffures sur les mains de son mari avec une suspicion feinte.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Le regard hautement provoquant qu'il reçut en réponse manqua de le faire bander à nouveau.

« J'ai dû apprivoiser un chaton, aujourd'hui ».

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, toujours ensanglantée.

« Oh, vraiment ? Il a dû te donner du fil à retordre.

_ Tu n'as pas idée, mon amour. Une vraie furie… mais si beau et si doux… »

L'anglais eut un sourire mutin qui fut partagé puis, dans une ambiance tranquillisante, Francis sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

« Je crois que tu as oublié ça, ce matin ».

L'alliance.

« Oups. Mais où avais-je la tête ? joua Arthur en remettant la bague à son doigt.

_ Je vais te faire réchauffer tes plats, va t'asseoir à table.

_ Merci ».

Après un court baiser où les effluves de sexe leur parvinrent, ils se séparèrent avec un sourire mystérieux. Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir, Arthur avisa la grosse boite qui décorait une table d'exposition dans un coin de la pièce. Il caressa sa nuque pour y trouver sa chaine et tira doucement dessus pour faire apparaitre son pendentif en forme de clé. Amusé, il ouvrit le verrou de la boîte pour en sortir l'unique élément : un carnet. Ce splendide carnet en cuir noir, élégant et souple… Arthur en huma l'odeur puis l'ouvrit sur la dernière page où un flot d'encre était visible.

 _Fantasme n°253 : Subir une agression sexuelle en pleine nuit, à deux pas d'un lieu protégé par les forces de l'ordre. Pénétration obligatoire, dos au mur de préférence. Extra : être bâillonné._

Arthur cocha la ligne en soupirant d'extase puis reposa le livre sans oublier de fermer la « Boîte à Fantasmes ». Il se demandait déjà quel serait le prochain.

* * *

 **Voilà… C'est… bah… Je me suis bien amusé, ouais.**

 **J'ai écrit ça en une soirée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.**

 **Je précise que le fantasme du viol n'est valable, chez les gens normaux, qu'au sein d'un couple dans le cadre d'un jeu de rôle. Il est hors de question de prôner le viol, qui est une immondice en soi. Mes deux personnages sont dans cette logique, ils ne font que jouer (je précise juste au cas où, je sais que vous avez compris ce que je veux dire, mes chouchous).**

 **Je ne sais pas comment vous vous situez face au surnom 'bébé' mais, perso, c'est le surnom par excellence qui m'excite au lit mais qui m'indiffère au quotidien (genre, un personnage qui se fait appeler bébé dans une situation de la vie classique, j'suis là 'meh' avec un regard blasé). J'imaginais Francis avec sa voix sensuelle, là, j'étais toute chose en écrivant ! XD Désolée, j'ai inséré un de mes délires dans cet OS, je ne sais pas si ça se fait mais je l'ai fait et je ne regrette pas !**

 **Bon… Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous fais des kiss tout partout et vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Biz' !**


End file.
